vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fictionist
Game Manual/Status Screen= |-|In-Game Sprite= Summary The Fictionist is a minor protagonist in Where They Cremate the Roadkill. It is one of the many beings that Coolie was throughout his past lives. Its storyline, a brief flashback that the player assumes its role in, revolves around it linking minds with individuals to increase the psychic energy in certain areas, opening portals. Ultimately, this gets it in trouble with the law, as it is a big offense to "make one's insanity and out-sanity", and thus, it is punished with a lifetime of being trapped inside the mind of a flea. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least High 3-A Name: Fictionist Origin: Where They Cremate the Roadkill Gender: ''' Non/Pan-gendered '''Age: Unknown Classification: Telepath, Fictionist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Image Projection, Mind-Reading and resistance to it (Can wear "mental clothes" to hide certain ideas during telepathic communication), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, limited Portal Creation (Linking minds with enough inividuals will cause portals to open in certain places), can communicate with the past, Matter Manipulation (If a Telepath broadcasts their idea broadly enough, they can atomize the clueless collective into the being of their brain), Reality Warping/Spatial Manipulation/Memory Manipulation (The Telepaths can create worlds out of their memories. Because memories can be faulty, certain paths are warped and will take the player to different locations from which they came) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never shown engaging in combat), at least High Universe level (Should at least be physically superior to Vermis Worms, which Genie states are some of the weakest entities in The Rift) Speed: Unknown, possibly FTL (Via scaling to Coolie) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman via telekinesis (Can lift up large clusters of mass and dispatch of them easily) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least''' High Universal''' Durability: Unknown, at least High Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely several meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy': The Fictionist's main and primary ability is his telepathy. It is prominent enough that he can communicate with his past self, even after being marooned in the mind of the flee. **'"Linking Minds"': The main focus of the Fictionist's storyline is to go around and "link minds" with numerous individuals and communicate with them telepathically by reciting strange cryptic quotes and displaying images of frogs and floating heads. Doing this with enough individuals will increase the psychic energy in certain areas across the realm to levels high enough for portals to open. In this context, "linking minds" is strongly implied to be a telepath's equivalent of prostitution, as it ultimately gets Fictionist in serious trouble with the law and is described by the judges as "psychic intercourse", "mental immodesty", "unlawful mental infringement", and "unnatural behavior". One judge even states that it is a serious offense to "make one's insanity an out-sanity". *'Telekinesis': Another ability that the Fictionist has displayed is its telekinesis. It is shown being able to lift large clusters of debris with its mind and make them disappear through unknown means. *'World Creation': The telepaths are implied to be capable of creating an entire world out of their memories in a combined effort. Lots of the paths do not lead back to where they originally were, as the world was based upon faulty memory. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Where They Cremate the Roadkill Category:RPG Maker Category:John Clowder Category:Game Characters Category:Criminals Category:Playable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Memory Users